WELCOME TO THE FAMILY
by Mister J0n
Summary: A new addition to the titans? Slade's new lackey? B.A.M.F.? let's pick this guy's brain and find out.   AU/ I'll try and keep the characters in character/ OC/OC,...oh yeah, and you probly know this, but i own nothing... ROB/STAR/, CY/RAV, BB/TERR... .
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Before entering Temple City, I was, for lack of a better word, normal. I don't remember much from back then other than that I'm supposed to be doing something, something important here in Temple, and that someone, or something for that matter wants to stop me, oh yeah, and I think I'm about 16. Here's the kicker, I don't know where to start looking, I don't know who I am. Since moving to Temple City, I have been trying to keep a low profile, which was working well, until I met a group of Renegades that wanted to bring down one of Temple's shelters, which, ordinarily, would not be a big deal, but I lived there, I had already lost my family, friends, past and identity, no one was going to take my home. The eight Renegades came in shooting *BANG! BANG! BANG!* Three fatalities within the first eight seconds. By now my adrenaline was pumping, I watched from the balcony over the Narthex where they entered as they shouted demands at the civilians. I wanted to stop them but I needed a weapon, I made my way downstairs, crouching the entire time, by now, everything was so vivid, not like when playing sports and being pumped for the game, but it was like I was seeing everything in a completely new way, I was noticing every speck of dust in the air. I made it into the kitchen and grabbed a carving knife and kept two kiwi knives concealed in my pockets. Every breath is sharp, I could smell the oxygen, it was sweet and it was bitter, I could feel my blood heating up and moving through my body. I had finally made it, I was in the narthex, it would seem that no one had noticed, I crept behind one of the renegades that was keeping lookout, I covered his mouth, he jumped, I could hear his heart rate rapidly increasing, his muffled grunts getting louder, and then increasingly quiet and I slid the carving knife, slowly across his jugular vein and he bled out. The first kill, seven more to go, I made my way behind a counter and brought out one of the kiwi blades and through it into the back of another Renegade. Two down. Or at least I thought he was down, the blade went in, but when he turned around. He started shooting, I don't know if he saw me or if he was just pissed that there was a knife in his back. Everything was being destroyed, if I had stayed behind that counter, have been killed from the falling debris. My cover was blown, I wanted to finish the job I took off for the man I had wounded with the knife, dodging bullets, and falling pieces of ceiling the whole way I pulled out the carving knife once more and prepared to stab him *BANG* I heard a gunshot, but I couldn't tell who it was from, or where it went, but suddenly, the smell of iron hit my nose, and then I felt a sharp pain in my heart, I clutched my chest, it was wet, and when I looked at my hand it was red. I fell, the pain was unbearable, I began fading in and out of consciousness, I will never forget the big black "S" on their chests, and then, darkness.


	2. New home

Welcome To The Team

By now you're probably thinking, "Dude, your screwed, just give up," and believe me, I thought so too….

When I first woke up, as you can imagine, I was disoriented. I looked around and found myself in what I made out to be a makeshift hospital room. I was lying on a mattress in the corner of this dimly lit room. Directly across from me was a mirror, covered in fingerprints. Next to my bed was a small table with wheels on the bottom. On top of the table, there were a few small razor blades and a cup of water. I wasn't very thirsty at the time…

The door, which was on the far side of the room, was boarded up and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't break it down. All of a sudden, I heard thumping noises… and then some yelling… and then more thumping and then I heard a gruff voice call out to me, "Get away from the door!" and then I high pitched whirring. And then *BOOM!*. A guy wearing a black coat with a red shirt underneath grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room. "HURRY UP KID!" he yelled at me. As we were running, the situation finally hit me, "Where are we going?" he turned and looked at me, the first time I noticed he was wearing shades, "Away from here."

We made it out of the building… or… shack? …as it were. Outside, there was a black motorcycle with red trim waiting for us. The man got on first and gave me a helmet. I got on the back and he sped off. Neither of us spoke for the first ten minutes of the ride until he finally asked, "You got a name, kid?" Ever since the accident where I lost my memory, I couldn't remember my name; I thought for a while and came up with a decent name, "Jon." "Jon? Okay, Jon, I'm Richard, but everyone calls me Robin, and believe me, I'm a friend."

Considering the conditions, I didn't have much of a choice but to trust him. "Robin, where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from Temple City, the place is crawling with Renegades, I'm taking you to our hideout. We're going to Jump City."

"Us?" The word caught my attention.

"Don't worry, you'll see when we get there."

We were silent from then on, about thirty minutes later, we reached a gate with the words "WELCOME TO JUMP CITY" in big gold letters on the top. We rode to the far end of the city where the road ended and the ocean began. Robin pressed a button on his motorcycle, the wheels turned on their sides and a rocket propeller extended from the back making a whirring noise as it did so. We sped off over the water until we came to a remote island with a giant T-shaped tower on it.

"We're here." Robin said getting off the bike messing up his spiky hair with his hand because it had been blown back in the wind.

I got off the bike and hung the helmet on the handlebars…and then the motorcycle drove itself into a garage.

"Pretty cool right?" Robin asked with a sense of cockiness.

"Yeah, soooo, are we going in or what?" I asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"C'mon, "he pulled a small yellow device out of his pocket and pressed a button. Then, there was a creaking and a whirring, and then a door on the front of the tower opened up. We entered and followed a long hallway to an elevator where he pushed a few buttons and the elevator ascended. After a few seconds, it stopped and opened to another hallway. We walked down the hall and Robin placed his hand on a fingerprint scanner where two large double doors opened to a large room with red carpeting. In the left corner of the room, there was a small kitchen area, along that wall, was a large computer set along with a surround sound system. On the left wall was the largest television set that I had ever seen. In the center of the room was a large, black, leather couch.

"Yo, Robin, who's the new kid." An extremely large, brown-skinned man asked Robin. He wore a larger coat, similar to Robin's, but sleeveless and exposing his muscles. He wore a blue undershirt.

"This is—" "I'm Jon." I cut Robin off.

"Jon, im Victor, Victor Stone, but the team calls me Cyborg."

"Team?" I asked, still confused from the previous "Us" comment.

"Oh that's right, we're the Teen Titans, we give the cops a hand in Jump City." Robin answered.

"Each of us teenagers has a unique set of abilities that makes us special, we put them to use so we can help the community." Cyborg explained.

"I'm gonna go take care of some things, you stay here with the team." Robin said and then left the room.

"HEY GUYS, GET OVER HERE!" Cyborg yelled over to the other three people sitting on the couch.

Two girls flew over and green-skinned boy ran over to see what Cyborg wanted.

"This is Jon, Robin just brought him over, from a Renegade hunt."

The boy, wearing a similar jacket to Robin's and a purple undershirt, ran over to me and extended a gloved hand, " Hi, I'm Garfield, but I go by Beastboy."

"Beast Boy, good to meet ya." He seemed nice enough, but something tells me he's a little weird.

Out of nowhere, a girl with orange-ish skin rushed up to me with a curious look on her face. Then she smiled "Hello, I am Koriand'r, but my friends call me Starfire, would you like to be my friend?" She wore the same coat as the others, but she wore her's unzipped wearing a yellow undershirt with her belly button exposed.

_Heh, she's kinda hot. Yeah, I'd totally hit that._

"Um, sure, I mean yeah I'll be your—"

"New friend Jon, where are you from? Do you like my hair? What is your favorite color? Can you fly?"

"I, um—"

"It's cool man, no one ever really answers" Cyborg whispered. "Thanks man," I said relieved.

The last girl walked up to me, just looking at her was kinda depressing. She kinda looked like she needed a hug. She wore another black coat with

"Um..hey.." She said

"Hey…um, you are?" I said, standing my ground, partially in fear.

"Raven….just Raven" she solemnly replied

"No worries, she's just kinda shy, she'll warm up to you eventually." Cyborg assured.

"So it's nice to meet all of you, but, honestly, I have no earthly idea what I'm supposed to be doing here."

"It's cool dude, you can just hang with us until you figure it out right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

"So, Jon, you got a nickname?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I don't." I replied, knowing where this was going.

"Don't worry dude, we'll come up with one for you." said Beastboy, enthusiastically.

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire huddled together while Raven sat down on the couch.

"Okay, we got it." said Cyborg.

"Since you forgot everything, and you're apparently stealthy enough to sneak behind a Renegade, we're gonna call you Shade from now on" Beastboy informed me.

"Shade…. I like it"

"Welcome to the team" said Starfire.

Within the next few hours, Robin rejoined us, and we watched TV.

During the commercial break, I turned to Cyborg, "A unique set of abilities huh?"

"Yeah, you know, like powers?" he replied.

"Powers?" I asked, dumbfounded. I knew they were real, I just never met anyone with them.

"Yeah, like me for example, I'm half robot, so I'm stronger, faster and smarter than the average human. Not to mention the major weapon upgrade" Cyborg said as he held out his hand and changed it into a cannon.

"And I turn into animals," Beastboy added. He turned into a lion and then back to a human.

"I do not actually have _powers_, but I can fly and shoot starbolts from my hands and eyes" the orange girl told me.

"…and those aren't powers?" I asked.

"Well, not to me. You see, I am from a far away planet called Tamaran. On Tamaran, everyone can do these things." explained Starfire.

"Ah, I see, and what about you Raven?" I knew she wouldn't tell me on her own.

"I come from a planet called Azarath; I can move things with my mind, including myself. If you'll excuse me I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight."

"I think someone needs a hug" I said jokingly.

"Nah, she's always like that, but like I said, she's a great friend when you get to know her" Cyborg defended.

"If I may, what is your power?" asked Starfire.

"Me?... I'm not exactly sure."

"I can tell you that." Robin spoke up. I had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"I was reviewing the security tape from when you were captured by the Renegades, do you remember anything that happened after being shot?" Robin asked.

"No, I just remember waking up in the Renegade camp." I responded.

"Check this out" He said, grabbing the remote and pushing some buttons.

Some dull video appeared on the screen, I saw myself slit the Renegade's throat. Then, I saw myself throw the blade and take off running toward the man I had injured. I saw myself get shot, and had a sinking feeling. Then, the video started getting wavy, on the screen, I could see myself stand up, grab one Renegade by the shoulder and shove my fist through his torso. Three more began shooting at me, but it had no effect, I could hear myself yelling, black and green flames erupted from my mouth and fried them. Then, after losing enough blood from the wound, I collapsed releasing a wave of green energy from my body that destroyed the camera.

The room fell silent.

"Sooo… you _do_ have powers?" asked Beastboy.

"Well… I guess so…" I said." Still in shock.

"Get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow," said Robin, apparently noticing that I was turning pale. My ebony skin, now a wooden brown.

"We should all get some sleep" added Cyborg.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow shade, and welcome to the team." said Beastboy, still grinning.

Me, Cyborg, Robin, Beastboy, and Starfire left the room after Robin turned on the security system. They all returned to their rooms while I stayed in the guest room. I undressed and got in bed. The last thought I had before drifting off to sleep was:

_I don't know why, but I've got a good feeling about these guys._

***Remember guys, its my first story, I know it has kinks in it. Lemme know if there's anything I can do to make it better. NO FLAMES***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, its chapter 2 and I'm running out of ideas. Feel free to submit a few O/C's to help me further the story, ill be sure to check them out. If you do decide to submit them, you give me permission to edit them in any way I need to.**

_Morning…_

For a few moments, I forgot where I was, and then the events of yesterday hit me. I sat up in the bed and stretched out. Then I rubbed my eyes to help wake myself up while also checking for eye crust. I looked around the room, just now noticing that I have a television and an Xbox in my room. One of the titans left some clothes for me on the dresser next to my bed. After arguing with myself for about five more minutes about whether I should get out of bed or not, I decided to find the bathroom and take a shower. After freshening up, I headed back to the living room where I found Beastboy and Robin already awake, watching television.

"Morning," greeted Robin and Beastboy simultaneously.

"Sup?" I asked, nonchalantly.

Because they answered at the same time again, I heard something between "Chillin'" and "Nothing much."

Taking a seat next to Beastboy, I started watching television, at least until I noticed them staring at me.

"What" I asked, with a slight tone of irritation in my voice…. I don't like being stared at…

"The clothes dude. You look like one of us." Replied Beastboy

I looked down at myself, then got up and looked in the mirror. A black coat that zipped up instead of buttoned up (check), a green undershirt (check), a nice new pair of black jeans (check), and some black combat boots (check), Beastboy was right I did look like one of them.

I returned to the living room and sat back on the couch where raven had joined the boys and Star was leading a still half-sleeping Cyborg into the living room. I made my way over to where raven was sitting and she looked up at me, so I looked her in the eye and said "Mornin' sunshine." She couldn't help but smirk, and everyone else chuckled.

I looked over to Cyborg and Starfire "Mornin' guys."

Star flew over… and hugged me "Good morning new friend, Shade, you slept well yes?"

I hugged her back and she sat on the couch "Yeah, I slept pretty okay. I'm not so sure about Cyborg though…"

"Hey Shade. Don't touch my bacon please," he managed between snores.

Robin stood up and went in front of the TV, "Well, since everyone's awake…. Well, since everyone's here" he corrected, "I'd like to pitch an idea. Shade here is an honorary Titan, since he has no place to go, he can take down renegades, and the fact that we have no reason not to trust him- What I'm trying to say is that, if the Renegades want him dead, he must be doing something right. Shade, would you like to become a full fledged Teen Titan?"

_ Pause, okay, let's look at the conditions; I've apparently got these powers that I have no idea how to use. I have no idea about my past. There are people that are being trained this very moment to kill me, specifically. These guys take me into their home and want to be my backup? Downside: I'll be on a team, so I gotta look out for these guys too. This Robin guy probably doesn't take shit from just anybody. They seem nice enough, but… if there are people after me, they might hurt them… still I probably can't handle them all on my own..._

"I'd love to_." I'm not sure who or what my family was before I lost my memory, but there's no way in hell I'm about to lose these guys._

Robin smiled and looked at me "Welcome to the team, and on the behalf of the Titans, we got you a gift."

"A gift?" I asked, curious as to what they could be talking about.

Robin made a motion with his head toward Cyborg and he came over and held out his large metal hand which held one of those little yellow devices that Robin had used to get into the tower.

Without hesitation, I took it. _I'm in…_

All of a sudden, I heard alarms blaring, red lights flashing, and all the Titans… they started beeping.

Raven turned to Robin, "What do we got?" she asked, with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"It's Red-X, he's stealing xynothium from the lab downtown. Shade, are you up for it?" he asked me, I could tell this Red-X guy was no one to fuck with. But I figured I might as well.

"Yeah, I won't let you down." I spoke up, confidently.

"Since Shade can't use his powers yet, get him a weapon, Cyborg, take him to the armory." Robin pointed to the door across the room from us and Cyborg motioned for me to follow.

Inside the armory, Cyborg grabbed two crowbars and handed me one, "Gimme a hand with this crate?"

I jammed my crowbar into the side of the lid, "Sure."

Cyborg repeated my motion and jammed in his crowbar in. We pushed down on them, and the lid came open.

"We only got time for one crate, everyone's already on their way to deal with X." Cyborg said.

I looked through the crate and found all types of blades, bombs, and boomerangs… and of course a few guns, but nothing really appealed to me. But then I got an idea.

"I got it," I said assuredly.

"What you got?" he asked, I picked up hints of curiosity and impatience in his voice.

I shuffled on the ground for a few seconds, and held out the crowbars.

"Those? You sure?" He looked like it was a joke.

"Yeah, I'm positive, lets go get this X guy."

We got in the elevator and Cyborg pushed the last button.

We got out and entered the garage, we walked all the way to the far left end and entered a small section in the corner where a big, glowing, blue, DeLorean-esque car with a T insignia on the front and a chamois laying on the ground next to the wheel. Cyborg stopped and smiled, "Get in. Quick"

We got in the car and buckled our seatbelts… then the floor started rotating… and lowering itself. When it finally stopped at the bottom, we were facing a tunnel that was dimly lit with old blue 24 watt light bulbs. The car's headlights switched on and we took off.

"Since we live on an island, the T-car and the R-cycle take this underground tunnel in order to get to Jump City, you know, since we can't fly" Cyborg explained.

A few minutes passed by, with a little chit-chat on the way and we finally arrived at a big cloud of smoke.

A man dressed in all black with a long, tattered, black cowl and a skull mask marked with a red X. His gloves, also marked with red X's extended two X-shaped rotating sawblades, I had a hunch that this guy was probably Red-X. He lunged at Raven, but out of nowhere a large blue blast came and knocked X off his feet.

I looked at him, surprised and speechless; there was only one word that could describe what I was thinking, "Damn…"

We joined up with the rest of the Titans and we stuck close.

"Wait a minute. 1…. 2… 3…. There's too many of you. HEY NEW GUY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"…the obnoxious bastard.

I walked forward, and all of a sudden, the coat didn't seem so warm. I could tell by the way he talked that even though he didn't look like much, this guy was the real shit.

"The name is Shade, the one who's gonna beat your ass, how's it goin'?" I said. I admit, I was about to shit my pants, but I wasn't gonna let him know that.

"Arrogant little snot, I'm not sure you know who you're fuckin' with." He sounded kinda irritated.

"Doesn't matter, in the end, you'll just beg for mercy anyhow. " I knew I was pushing it, but I was already in pretty deep anyway, so I figured, why not see how far I can push this guy.

"That's it, you're dead!" he held out his hands and five small X's shot from the palm of his glove and each one hit a single Titan and expanded on impact, pinning them against the wall.

"It's you and me motherfucker! Let's go right here, right now!" Okay, I think I pushed it too far right there, but what could I do?

Out of nowhere Robin yelled out "Shade, get out of here now! We'll be fine, just go!"

I was stuck, X had a major advantage on me, but I couldn't just leave the Titans. But it was too late I looked up and there was a red blur rushing toward my face… no impact? I was confused until I looked back up and realized that I had blocked it with the crowbar. I blocked his next few moves:

A kick to the face- blocked. A punch to the abs- blocked. Sawblade to the throat- dodged it. Everything was going fine until I swung at him and he vanished.

A voice behind me "Like I said, you don't know who you're fuckin' with."

I turned around and saw a palm inches away from my face and then….


	4. Chapter 4

** So apparently I'm uploading this chapter a lot later than intended…if anyone is reading this, enjoy... off topic, what do you guys think would happen if I killed Robin off in the story.**

The palm was mere inches away from my face, if I even looked like I was gonna try to move, I would no longer have a head. It was time for some quick thinking, and the only option I had was to take a risk. I kicked X in the shin and he dropped his hand just long enough for me to maneuver myself out of his line of sight and catch him in the shoulder with a crowbar. *SMASH!* I felt the bone crack from the impact. He clutched it and slowly backed away, never breaking eye contact. By now, I had the same rush of adrenaline I had when I snuck through the Shelter in Temple City.

"Bastard. You broke my damned shoulder!" he cursed at me, at which point, I really didn't care. I loved this feeling of power.

"Come on, I know the big, bad Red-X isn't getting all worked upped over little-ol'-me right? Listen, you got me with a sneak attack before, I'm ready now, and I'm not holdin' back." Okay, sure, I was a little cocky, but this rush of energy flowing through my veins made me feel, dare I say it, invincible.

He darted toward me, moving much faster than he was before. I focused my eyes on him and sank down into my stance for balance. He pulled his fist back and disappeared, I heard a faint blow of wind that alerted me to his location, I spun, holding on crowbar at face-level while doing so, I caught the X he shot at me and continued spinning, this time striking him in the chest with my other crowbar, I planted my foot on the ground to stop spinning and regain balance and hit him once more with the crowbar that I caught the X with. On impact, the X exploded into a cloud of red smoke. He wasn't expecting it, and I could tell I got a good hit, but he quickly recovered and began striking while we were both blinded, he hit fast and hard with pinpoint accuracy. I was being dominated in here I needed a way out. I let out a blood curdling yell and swung the crowbar, _a hit?_ On impact, the smoke dispersed instantly. _Power…_

"The hell was that?" X was mad. But I didn't care, this was better than anything I had ever felt before. I swung the crowbar, he teleports, I swing again, he teleports, I swing one more time and he teleports, but I noticed that this time, it left a streak of green. _We have ignition…_

_I think I found the trigger for my power, even though I only have the green flame, I can still try it out until I figure out how to use the black. _

I flexed my arms and the emerald inferno blazed around me, "Go time, motherfucker!" I had to end this now, I reached out my hand and grabbed him around his neck. I could feel him flinch as he tried to teleport to no avail. I held him in the air and grabbed the xynothium from his belt and ignited it. It sizzled, so, naturally, I put it down his shirt. *BOOM* a large red conflagration blazed in the air and vanished almost instantly.

While the smoke was clearing, I looked around and realized that the titans had already freed themselves and had been watching for awhile now. I turned back around to see X lying on the ground, not unconscious, but unable to fight anymore.

"Okay kid, ya got me," He stood up and headed off.

Robin jumped down beside me, "X, wait, I know you've heard about the recent Renegade activity, tell us what you know about them."

"Renegades huh? Okay, since you guys beat me, here's the deal: They've been bugging me too, all of my informants and dealers are too scared to work in Temple now, I've got one guy that I think can help you, he's recently developed a system to track their activity and with the information, he can predict possible locations that the Renegades might attack next."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Where can we find this guy?"

"I'd have to take you to him, he works the underground in west side Jump City, giving verbal directions is impossible"

Robin looked at Red X and finally came to a decision, "Okay, meet up with us at Titans tower in six hours, I trust you don't need directions right?"

"Yep, I made plenty of trips back and forth when I installed all of that surveillance equipment," said X, in a moderately joking tone.

"Whatever just be there…" Robin said with a grimace, trying to figure out if X was serious about that last part.

Raven Cyborg and I got into the T-Car, Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and Beastboy and Starfire flew back to the tower. As soon as we arrived, Robin called a meeting in the living room.

"Titans….what the hell was that out there? X kicked our asses and if Shade and Cyborg hadn't shown up when they did, we would have been finished."

Beast Boy piped up, "Dude, it wasn't us, we've all been off our game lately, there's been no down time because of all these Renegade disturbances, I know we're superheroes and all, but even we need rest."

"I hate to say it, but I think Beast Boy is right, we can't keep going like this, we need rest" said Raven, in her usual mundane tone of voice.

"Guys, I hear what you're saying, I'm tired too, but that's why we're going to see this guy X is telling us about, if we can figure out where they're gonna hit, it'll save us an assload of time."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Cyborg cutting in, " Shade, I need you to come down to the garage, I got something for you."

"Cool" and I followed to the elevator.

When we got back down to the garage, Cyborg cleared off some space on his work bench.

"Gimme your crowbars, if you're gonna fight, you're gonna need some major upgrades"

I put the crowbars on the work bench and Cyborg instructed me to leave and come back in an hour and a half, so I did as I was told, and left the room, I went back up to the living room where Beast Boy and Starfire were watching Superhero Movie.

"Please, Beast Boy, I do not understand Earth humor, what is your fascination with the male reproductive organ and bodily functions?" asked Star, with a genuinely confused look on her face.

"Well you see….that's a good questio- HA! DID YOU SEE THAT BOMB ON HIS BALLS," the seen was, admittedly pretty funny, Beast Boy enjoying it a little too much..

"Hey guys, what's up?" I strolled in and took a seat next to Beast Boy.

"Shade, what is a 'dick joke'" the question, obviously asked by Starfire, threw me off guard.

"A dick joke is a description of the length of Beast Boy's-"

"HEY!"

"What, I was gonna say attention span.."

"Oh, heheh…Hey wait a minute!"

We all laughed and after watching the first half of Beerfest, I went back down to the garage to check on Cyborg.

"Yo, Cy, you down here?"

"Yeah, I'm just adding the finishing touches, come on in"

I stepped in and looked around but I didn't see the crowbars, "Um, Cy…what the hell did you do to my weapons?"

"Chill, they're in the case over there, go check 'em out" he said with a smug grin.

I walked over to the black case that Cyborg had motioned to and opened it, inside, there were no crowbars, but actual weapons. They were beautiful, the head was no longer just blunt, but it was sharpened on one side, along with a handle that was much more comfortable than just lugging around cold steel all the time.

Cyborg walked up behind me "Other than looks, these things now have some major upgrades; now you can attach them to each other, use them as grappling hooks, you can hold your own against a sword, the new design is also compatible with your powers and because of that, you can channel them through it, I've also taken the liberty of adding a few miscellaneous gadgets like smoke bombs, flash bombs, concussion grenades, and a taser which are located on the backside of the handle and can be accessed with the push of a button.

A few hours later, X showed up on his motorbike (**A/N: Does anyone know what Red-X's motorbike is called?) **and we headed out, Robin got on his R-Cycle and rode right next to X, while Starfire flew above them, the rest of us rode in the T-Car. Raven called shotgun next to Cyborg, while Beastboy and I chilled in the back seat where I eventually fell asleep.

After what seemed to be about an hour of riding, I woke up. Everyone had gotten out or off of their vehicles except for me and Beastboy, the latter of which was still trying to wake me up.

"Duuuuuude get up already!" Beastboy had to be about two inches away from my face which was, to say the least, loud and uncomfortable.

I opened my eyes to a green blur in my face and something repeatedly poking me in my shoulder. "Beastboy, I'm going to give you four seconds to get off of me, if you're not at least eight feet away from me by then, then I swear to God…I WILL EAT YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD!" instantly, the green blur and the annoying poking disappeared.

I got out of the car and dusted myself off and joined the other. I looked around and realized, that we were in nothing but a dark alley, no doors, no fire escape ladders, windows, dumpsters…nothing but a streetlight at the very end. We walked down the alley a few feet, following X when he suddenly stopped.

"This is it," everyone looked at X, confused. Then he pushed in a brick on the left side of the alley, and on the right side of the alley, a few bricks raised up, revealing a narrow passageway.

"Secret entrance…how cliché" said Raven, in her trademarked sarcastic tone.

Red X turned to her with what I imagined to be a grimace underneath his mask,"Whatever Miss Deep-Dark-and Brooding, do u guys want the info or not?"

"X is right," Robin interrupted, "Until further notice, he's an ally, and like it or not, we have to work together, so can we please just get along?"

"Fine…" they both said simultaneously.

X began walking and we followed him down the hall in a line, he knocked on the door at the end of the hallway, a small sliding door opened near the top of the door, revealing a pair of glassy grey eyes.

The eyes darted around, scanning each of us mentally "What's the password?"

Red X rolled his eyes, "Skywalker."

The peep hole closed and shifting locks were heard, along with Beast Boy's faint chuckling and the door opened, revealing a guy that looked like he was the type to kill you for looking at him the wrong way. He wore a black trench coat with boots, black turtleneck, black gloves, and some very dark goggles (Dare I say….black?)

The man looked around, staring each of us in the eye and then shifting his attention to Red X, "X, I recall a rule about visitors, oh yeah, I think it was something like NO VISITORS!"

X stepped up to him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut your trap already, I know the rules, I fuckin' MADE the rules." He turned to us "Titans, this is an….associate of mine. Meet Access, my informant. Access, meet the Titans, my….anyways, we need an update on the Renegades."

Access looked at X, surprised"Wait, Titans, your helping these guys now?"

"Hey, these Renegades are serious shit, you and I both know we can't handle them alone, we need them on this one, especially when I got more and more guys punkin' out on me cuz thes damn Renegades keep scarin' 'em away"

Robin stepped forward, "We're not here to start any trouble, when this is all over, the Titans will look the other way on this whole secret base thing okay?"

He stood and thought for awhile, "Fine, but this doesn't make us friends or anything, got it?"

"Whatever floats your boat"

He smirked, "Step into my office."

We all walked into the big room, covered in lights, buttons, monitors, keyboards, the usual make up of a D-list evil genius lab.

He took a seat " 'Scuse the mess."

X stood behind him "Okay, whaddo we got on the Renegades so far?"

Access spun around in his chair, "I'm sure you'll be glad to know that we got quite a bit of Renegade activity not to far from here"

Robin piped up, "Where?"

"Gotham…"

**A/N: That's right folks, we're goin down that route, I would like to apologize for Starfire's poor character development, but seriously, the only thing she's good for is eye candy. She has no defining qualities besides being "the freakishly strong, alien, dumb redhead." I'll try to update more, but I'm gonna need some reviews.**


End file.
